


Lehnsherr Links

by Justbrowsing



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbrowsing/pseuds/Justbrowsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leading a comfortable life with one best friend is socially isolating. It's a good thing Charles is willing to do his research when confronted with a different point of view. It helps that the new argument comes in the shape of an extremely attractive, well-spoken man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

He had done it out of spite, and it had been the worst decision of his entire life. Now he was stuck with a year-long contract on a phone that touted itself “the best technology available for the professional mutant.” Despite that rather strong disclaimer, he couldn’t figure out how to open the notes he’s uploaded for his seminar.

“I am just about ready to throw you into that wall,” he warned the small rectangle. It just chirped at him and stayed on the loading page for the notes app.

“I haven’t found that that tactic works too well, myself,” an amused voice said from the table next to him. Charles looked over and blinked, surprised that anyone would have the gall to talk to a stranger in a coffee shop. “What seems to be the problem with it?”

Charles hoped that it didn’t take him nearly as long to react to the question as he felt he had. The man was rather attractive. He did manage to avert his eyes back to the troublesome phone before answering. “It’s this damn phone. Lehnsherr Inc. says that it’s mutant friendly, but I’m not entirely certain they know what that means. I’m not sure _I_ know what that means. But I really don’t believe being a mutant makes any difference. It’s still the most annoying electronic I’ve ever owned. Which is saying something, since I was forced to install a Stark VIS into my home.”

The man raised a brow as he looked Charles over before grabbing his mug of coffee and bringing it over to his new spot. Charles wasn’t even insulted by the presumptuousness of the man if it meant he’d be receiving help. “May I see?” There was no hesitation as Charles handed over his phone to the stranger. He startled at a slight huff of amusement, and let himself scan why the man would be so tickled. _-Who is that trusting in New York?-_

Charles flushed and took a sip of his tea before answering. “Telepath. I’d sense if you meant to steal it. Besides, you’d honestly be doing me a favour at this point. I can’t work the bloody thing, and will have to go crawling back to my friend for a Stark Comm.”

The reaction to those words was surprisingly strong, as the man completely tensed. “I will help you with your phone before I allow you to subject yourself to Stark’s mutant-phobic ideology and frankly slow technology. Lehnsherr Links are much better, and you won’t regret keeping this.”

Not one to dispute something he won’t use too often, Charles leaned forward in his chair for a better view. “Alright, teach me. How is this better?” If he threw in a flirtatious smile, who was going to judge him?

The rest of the hour was spent downloading more server-compliant apps and uploading the requested documents. Charles was also shown how to link his password to his telepathy so no one else could hack into it. The man, Erik, stated that it was really more aimed at telekinetic powers, and that at Lehnsherr Inc. they were making one more friendly for people with physical mutations as well. He seemed fairly embarrassed to admit that there were no plans for improving telepathic use at the time, but Charles couldn’t see why he was so embarrassed about that. It wasn’t as though Erik made the Links himself, even if he was a superb salesman.

One more good thing that came out of that surprise meeting was an exchange of phone numbers and date for that Saturday. Charles was suddenly much happier with his new purchase.

* * *

“What’s got you so chipper, my little kittenpath?” Tony asked as he entered Charles apartment without knocking. “Wow, look at _you_. Who’s the lucky man?”

“Why assume it’s a man? I’ve dated more women than men.” Charles glanced down at himself to make sure that his outfit was perfect. His deep blue button down was nicely pressed, and his black slacks were stain-free. Thankfully he hadn’t needed a tie for the date. It was just a semi-formal restaurant, according to Erik.

“You’re wearing your hair messier. That always indicates a man. You tend to brush it a few more times if you’re going out with a woman. Something about it being silkier?”

Charles blushed and ran a hand over his long hair self-consciously. “Women say it looks softer, and men tend not to notice anyway. I didn’t want to look like I’d thought about it too much.”

Tony scoffed and licked his thumb before swiping it on his friend’s cheek. Charles made a disgusted noise and slapped the hand away. “You had a little something there! I was just getting it.”

“Well tell me next time, and I’ll get it. That was disgusting.” Charles wiped the wet spot with the palm of his hand as he backed up into the living room. “What are you even doing here? I thought you’d be out looking for a hook up by now.”

They had been friends since childhood, and Charles knew how much Tony slept around. Before his accident, Charles had been just as promiscuous. Not that it was the accident that put on the brakes to his libido. It was more the fact that he had gotten accepted as a college professor as soon as he was released from bed rest, and he had felt obligated to make sure he didn’t sleep with one of his students. No matter how willing many of them were. He held no judgement for Tony’s libertine ways. He just preferred to know if he should expect a makeout session come Sunday afternoon or not. It all depended on how touch-deprived his friend was feeling come the end of the weekend.

Tony scratched his chin and looked out the window to take in the expanse of NYC Charles’ apartment afforded. “I was planning on staying in tonight, actually, but if you’re seeing someone, I can go bug Stucky.”

“You know they hate when you call them that,” Charles sighed, trying not to fidget from nerves. The hour for his date was closing in, and he was actually nervous. “In all honesty, Tony, how do I look?”

The young inventor turned towards his friend with a considering look. “You’re fine, Chuck. Very handsome. Extremely fuckable. If he turns you down then he’s an idiot. Why are you so worried? It’s not like this is your first date.”

“Well, no. But Erik is—“ He trailed off as he thought of the man he’d had coffee with two days prior. He’d been handsome, intelligent, and bitingly funny. Charles hadn’t gone on a date with someone he’d picked out in years. It just hadn’t seemed important for a while. Not when he had friends with him to stave off any fleeting loneliness. “He’s one of the most controlled mutants I’ve ever encountered. His power is amazing, you’d really appreciate, actually. He can move ferrous objects and manipulate magnetic fields.”

“Yeah, yeah. I bet he’s a dream boat, right? You’d better text me his resume or something once you get to the restaurant. I want to do a full background check on this coffee creep. Also, you’re taking my Comm tonight.”

Charles blinked at the glass communicator Tony was holding out to him. “No,” he managed, shaking his head. Erik had been incredibly anti-Stark Tech. He wasn’t about to risk a nice night out by waving the newest Stark Comm technology around. “You have my number. You know the signal for if I need you to save me. Just track the GPS.”

Tony crossed his arms, Stark Comm sliding back onto his wrist. “Lehns-shit doesn’t allow for GPS locator unless you’re actually a part of that special mutant-police or government location task force, and those aren’t on my list of get-out-of-jail-free hack sites. Just be careful, ok snugglebear?”

“Isn’t that your nickname for Rhodey?” Charles asked absentmindedly as his VIS rang.

“Charles, you’ve got a guest.” Tony had programmed the VIS with Raven’s voice, and her attitude, much to Charles’ chagrin. He could have done without the back-talk from it at times. Especially when she was actually visiting. Not that she did that much these days. “Get the door! Your _guest_ is waiting.”

“Let yourself out,” Charles called as he rolled to the entrance. He trusted Tony to stay out of sight. It was part of their system when they’d been roommates. Don’t scare the nice date off until the third time. With that in mind, Charles opened his door with a wide smile, which was instantly stunned in place at the sight of the man before him. “Erik, you look—” he couldn’t find the words, as the man before him looked like he’d just walked off a photo shoot in black slacks and a deep red shirt. Thankfully, also sans sports coat and tie. “—Wow. Well, are you ready?”

The man grinned down and stood aside. “You too. Isn’t it pretty brave to live so high up in a wheelchair? Aren’t you afraid of the elevator breaking?”

Charles felt Tony’s insulted feelings at the thought as he closed the door behind him. “Thankfully, my landlord is extremely conscientious of my limitations, and makes sure that all elevators are working properly at all times. In case of a fire, he had an escape pod built right into my room.”

“Really?” Erik asked, amused smile telling him he thought Charles was joking.

It was actually embarrassing that he wasn’t, and his face remained neutral at the memory of accidentally ejecting himself from his apartment one hung-over morning. “Did you find the building easily? I wasn’t sure about my directions,” Charles asked as they elevator went down.

Erik chuckled and shook his head. “I knew where it was when you said the name of the place. Do you really think people don’t know where Stark’s Shadow is?”

Charles blushed and fiddled with his fingers in his lap. “I didn’t actually call it that,” he murmured, embarrassed. 

“No, you called it X Tower. No one actually calls it by its name, you know.” Erik had a kind smile for Charles as he stated the fact. For his part, the man just blushed and focused on not running into anyone. Not that it was strictly necessary. People tended to get out of his way for him. It was just a concern for if they misjudged the width of the chair and kicked a wheel. “How is your phone?”

“It’s been wonderful, actually. Thank you for helping train me. I’m afraid the sales associate wasn’t nearly as knowledgeable as you.” He grinned up at his date as they made their way towards the door of the nearby restaurant. “How was your Friday?”

Erik groaned and lost the smile he’d gained at the faint praise. “I’m thrilled it’s over. My Second decided to ambush me with several meetings with different shareholders and advertisers. It’s the part of my job that I hate my most. I’m grateful I had this date to look forward to.” His hand rested lightly on Charles’ shoulder before holding the door open.

“Welcome back, sir,” the Maítre-d’ stated with a wide smile. Her menus were already in hand when she spotted the pair coming in. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Eisenhardt for seven o’clock.” It sounded like a line that had needed practice at one point, which was interesting. He had assumed Erik was inherited money, but he could apparently pull off nouveau riche well enough to trick someone who had been trained from birth on how to recognise the difference.

“This way, sirs.” Charles followed the pair, nodding to the few couples he knew personally. Most smiled back and went back to talking. One younger couple waved openly at him as he transferred from his chair to the booth. “Kurt will be your sommelier this evening, and Kitty will be serving you. Have a pleasant meal.”

“Thank you, darling,” Charles stated, sending the young woman a tendril of gratitude.

“You’re welcome, sir.” She sent the affection back, and Charles watched his red-headed student make her way back to the front of the restaurant.

“Do you come here often, then?” Erik was watching him with thinly veiled amusement as he fingered the wine list in front of him.

“It’s very accessible and many of my students work here. Jean, for example, also happens to be my TA this semester,” he nodded at the woman walking away from them.

Erik looked back at the woman, taking her in with new eyes before he turned back to his date. “Do you enjoy teaching?” He hadn’t asked while showing Charles all the most helpful teacher apps for the Links.

“It’s rewarding in its own sense. I have to admit there are times when it seems more trying than is worth, but then I remember the wonderful lab I have access to, as well as free help by way of desperate students, and that makes everything shiny and new again.”

“I knew you made me run all those dull tests so you didn’t have to, Professor,” an accented voice accused. Charles chuckled and smiled at the blue young man that approached them. “Greetings and Willkommen to Le Patisserie. My name is Kurt, and I am extremely pleased to help you choose your wine tonight.”

“Kurt would be another student, and I believe Kitty is in one of my lectures.” He looked for confirmation from their sommelier, who promptly nodded. “Jean just happens to be overly formal when I come here. I hope you don’t mind.”

Erik studied the obvious mutant before him before shaking his head. “It’ll be a pleasure seeing employees of an establishment not as scared to speak their mind with the customers. I must admit to not being used to eating at such cultured establishments.” He gave a rueful smile as he closed the leather bound menu he’d been absently perusing.

Charles managed to hold back from choosing the wine, barely. He was so used to being in charge of outings. Especially higher class ones. Tony never cared too much, and their other friends trusted his judgement. However, Erik had asked for this date, and he would let him have it, even if the wine wasn’t a perfect match for the meal.

And really, besides that small fact, the date had gone exceptionally well. Erik had been courteous and funny. Kitty had managed not to embarrass her professor at all. And Charles had somehow kept from propositioning his date the entire time. Even when they kissed goodbye at the entrance to X Tower.

Charles was in such a good mood that he didn’t even mind that Tony was still watching TV when he got back to his apartment. “And what time do you call this?” the billionaire asked.

“A perfectly reasonable hour. You’re really still here?” Charles unbuttoned his cuffs and the top of his shirt as he made his way into the apartment.

“Of course! I have to make sure my dearest darling isn’t doing anything he shouldn’t be on a first date. Your virtue must be protected!”

“Fuck off, Tony,” Charles stated, turning off the widescreen. “Go home and go to bed.”

“But I want to be with you,” the man said, brown eyes widening into a plea.

Charles looked at his friend and sighed. “My date went really well, thanks for asking. I actually really like him.”

“What’s his name? Is he attractive? Where is he from?” These were all typical questions that were asked after a first date, and Charles answered them dutifully. At least until he got to the question of jobs.

That brought him up short. “I’m not sure, actually. It sounds like he runs a business, but I couldn’t tell you what it was.” He thought back to their night, and to their previous meeting, but there was no mention of the man’s job title or business. “He must do fairly well for himself. And it’s obviously in technology. He knew the ins and outs of both Lehnsherr Links and Stark Comms” The fact that he didn’t know what Erik did for a living had begun to bother him. They’d talked about Charles’ professorship, and about meetings and coworkers, but nothing specific. “Anyway, I’ll ask him on Wednesday. We’re going out for a play at the local mutant playhouse.” Tony made a face, and something in Charles’ chest tightened. Erik had called Stark mutantphobic when they’d first met, but Charles had grown up with the man, and never noticed anything hinting towards that particular leaning. Charles had certainly never noticed him acting that way. “What was that face for?” he asked, voice strained in anticipation.

“Nothing, it’s just you know I think that the mainstream playhouse does better performances. And they don’t have to use tricks for their practical effects.”

“Tricks? As in actually using their natural powers?” He didn’t really want to start this argument. They hadn’t disagreed politically, but Erik had been so vocal about his leanings in regards to the registration act. Meaning: he was completely against it. Charles had thought it was a good idea for the safety of the country and its people, but Erik had made several arguments that Charles hadn’t managed to counterpoint as effectively as he’d have liked. The ones he normally made were shot right back at him with reasonable responses. The man’s rhetoric had been spot on and almost entirely convincing. At least if Charles had been anyone else, it would have been.

It appeared Charles hadn’t been as unaffected by Erik’s beliefs has he had thought, though. “Well, if you want to be picky, yeah,” Tony scoffed. “They get lauded for innovative thinking when they really just use their powers to make the scene stormy. They don’t have to rig up special equipment to make their actors fly, because they really can fly. It’s not like they’re doing anything special.”

“They have to focus on their abilities to use them, Tony. Not all mutations are as innate as mine is. You work with Wanda. You know she still has difficulties controlling her abilities. You think being able to do that while acting isn’t talent?”

“Come on, honeycat, you know I don’t mean it like that.” Tony leaned over to rest his head against Charles’ shoulder to make his point. “What’s got you so wound up? I thought you enjoyed your date?”

“I did,” Charles sighed out, relaxing back into his chair next to the couch. “Sorry, I guess I’m just a bit overtired. I’ll see you Thursday, yeah?”

“Weekly poker night. Wear extra layers. Or don’t. No one minds you losing faster.” Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he stood up to make his way to the door. “I think we might even get Nat to join if you’re only wearing one layer.”

Charles blushed as the memory of losing _that_ particular game resurfaced. “I believe there’s a bit of a nip to the air. I’m afraid I’ll have to be very careful to wear extra layers if I join tomorrow.”

“Aw, you’re no fun. Love you, babe. Ciao.” Tony let the door slam behind him as he left, and Charles was finally given the time he wanted to go over his date. Transferring to the couch, Charles sat back and let out a deep breath as he started reviewing how it had really gone.

* * *

Insistent fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt as their kissing got heavier. Charles was having trouble keeping his telepathy contained. It was constantly creeping out to caress the mind currently attached to the body under his. The third time it happened was more than he was comfortable with and Charles forced himself to withdraw. “Erik, stop,” he gasped out, trying to still the hand at his chest. “Wait, please,” he bit his lip to hold back a moan as Erik started kissing his neck. “Erik, darling, I’m not stopping you, just asking you to pause,” he laid a hand on the man’s cheek and nearly lost balance at the feel of the jaw working beneath his hand. Erik kissed his neck one more time before letting his head fall back to the armrest of the couch.

“Are you alright?” he asked, hooded eyes taking in the body over him.

Charles pushed off the armrest and righted himself with a breath while running a hand through his hair. “Oh yes, fine. I just need to grab my suppressor if we’re going to continue this,” he managed to get out with a shaky smile.

A bucket of ice water being dunked over his head would have been more pleasant than the sudden emotional shift from the man beside him. “You want to wear a suppressor while we make out?” he asked, voice flat.

Charles shivered and aborted his attempt to reach into his chair’s backpack for the bracelet in lieu of wrapping his arms around his stomach. “My ’lution is difficult to control when I’m distracted by more pleasurable activities,” he stated, straightening his back to seem more confident.

It didn’t last, as the temperature of the room seemed to drop even further. “Your _‘lution_? You mean your _power_? Your _gift_? Your _telepathy_? I knew you were ashamed of your mutation, but to call it that? And to use a suppressor?” The man let out an aggravated sigh as he scraped his nails over his scalp. He was obviously attempting to calm himself, and the necessity was evident in the shivering and flickering lamps.

The problem was that Charles didn’t know how to help fix the current problem. Tony had always used the term. It was generally accepted as politically correct by the general public. But the second issue was the only thing he felt he could address. “My friend hates it when he feels me in his mind. I’m usually pretty good about not extending out, except when I’m—“ He trailed off, embarrassed at admitting a lack of control.

“Your friend makes you limit your powers when you’re making out with him? Is he the one that calls our mutations _‘lutions_ , too?” He spat the word out like a curse, and actually rose from his seat.

“Erik, it’s just a word,” Charles tried to reason. He should have known better, though. Even with his telepathy wound up tight he knew how that particular write-off could affect people.

“A word used to oppress us. It’s used as a term to make humans more comfortable in their belief that we’re complacent with their plans and actions.”

“Mutations are a step in our evolutionary ladder. We are all evolving. Ignoring that fact is pig-headedness. The ‘humans,’ as you term them, more accurately separated by the term non-mutants as we are all human, have not mislabeled us. ‘Lution is not an oppressive word, it is a label used to prevent fear from breaking out when discussing the topic of more dangerous powers.”

“Maybe when it started, but that’s not the case anymore. Newscasters sneer it out when reporting on another case of “‘lution violence.” Politicians use it as a euphemism for powers that they are afraid of. Rather than trying to understand it, they skirt around the issues and clump all powers together. They use it as though it’s a point in their favour for saying that all mutations should be treated the same way. As though a herbom can be taught the same way that a winged mutant can be. Why would any school curriculum believe the ability to grow plants requires the same lessons as a physical mutation that allows one to fly?”

Charles felt a tension headache building from just the emotions being put out into the room. His aborted attempt at getting the bracelet was put back into motion, and he actually sighed as his powers were brought back to a more manageable level. The one downside was how disoriented he always felt for a few seconds after putting it on, and it took him a few seconds to recognise that the total silence wasn’t just because he couldn’t feel Erik’s anger pummelling his mental walls anymore.

Erik’s face was red and his fists were clenched tight at his sides as his gaze zeroed in on the bracelet. Charles felt it shiver against his wrist as it began a slow spin. “You have to understand,” he started slowly, holding his hands up asking for patience, “your emotions are high, and my telepathy is sensitive to strong emotions. I need it if I’m going to be able to have any sort of conversation with you about our differences, and I _do_ want to discuss them, my friend.” He hoped Erik would be willing to talk. The several dates they’d had together had been very enjoyable, and Charles could really see himself trying to stay with Erik for a longer relationship than he’d previously experienced before his accident.

It didn’t look like it was meant to be though. Erik shook his head and took a step towards the exit. “I don’t think I can handle this discussion tonight,” he admitted.

Charles swallowed hard as he watched Erik shift awkwardly from foot to foot. “I understand,” he finally managed to get. He didn’t even know how their night had gone from so amazing to so horrible. But if Erik wanted to leave rather than discuss what had happened, he couldn’t force the man to stay. They weren’t in an actual relationship yet, after all. It had only been a few, admittedly amazing, dates.

“Charles.” The telepath looked up to meet Erik’s eyes, willing away any feelings of rejection that might be showing through. “I _will_ call you, I promise,” he said before stepping forward and leaning down. He stopped with enough space between them for Charles to reject the kiss if he wanted, but he really didn’t want to. He settled for a short peck with no mental connection. Usually he would let a small sliver of telepathy caress his partner’s mind in a gentle farewell, but with the suppressor there was no way to comfortably do so, and he didn’t know if he would have even if he had been able to.

In retaliation, Erik pressed a little more firmly towards Charles before straightening and heading to the door.

Charles imagined that Erik hadn’t even made it out of the building before he had Tony’s number up on his phone. He didn’t press call, though. The past month of dating Erik had made Charles more aware of his friend’s shortcomings regarding  
mutants, and they had all been rather rude awakenings.

It was with a heavy sigh that he cleared the number off his screen and tucked his phone away. He didn’t really want to deal with anyone tonight anyway.

* * *

“Charles, is everything alright?” Steve was already warming up at a park bench when Charles managed to roll up next to him.

“I’m fine. I just…” he petered off as his thoughts ran back to the source of his distraction. He had no one to really talk to. His absent sister had views more aligned with Erik’s than his, and she was apt to gloat over his sudden uncertainty. Tony was decidedly anti-Erik after discovering that Eisenhardt was actually Erik’s mother’s maiden name, and the more common name he used was Lehnsherr. Steve wasn’t a bad choice, though. He’d been decidedly against the registration act. Maybe if he moved in slowly he’d be able to have the conversation he wanted.

“How is your boyfriend? Tony hasn’t mentioned any of your dates for a while. It was honestly a relief not to hear him harping on about Bucky and me.” Steve’s smile was wide and joking, completely non-hostile. It made Charles feel like he could talk to him.

He prolonged an arm stretch as a delay tactic. It almost hurt that Steve would wait so patiently. “I haven’t heard from him, actually. We had a bit disagreement a week ago. I expect that’s enough of a sign.”

“What did you fight over?” It was a fair question, and well meant. Steve finished stretching and nodded down the park path, silently asking if Charles was ready for their morning jog.

“He disagreed with my use of the suppressor. Among other things,” Charles admitted, setting the speed for them.

Steve’s silence was response enough. “I never see you wear a suppressor,” he admitted.

“I wouldn’t around you,” Charles grinned. “At least not while you and Bucky are still together.” Charles snuck a glance at his friend’s face, hoping for a blush. It was unfortunate that the soldier had become more used to formerly inappropriate topics being brought up. “I only really need it in high emotional settings, such as rallies, or if I’m being pleasantly distracted. The latter reason being the excuse last week. I hadn’t gotten around to having that discussion with him, and had wanted to err on the side of caution as things started heating up.” His breaths were starting to come out in puffs as he subconsciously tried to escape the conversation by speeding up.

“He didn’t let you explain?” Steve, good, patient Steve, couldn’t understand Erik’s motivation to get away without hearing the reasoning.

“He’s rather passionate about certain topics,” Charles allowed.

“Wait, you were necking and he didn’t want you to wear the suppressor. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Well, like I said, we hadn’t discussed the strength of my abilities. Or how to handle such situations, for that matter. Most people don’t appreciate telepaths using their power, either. It’s easier and faster to assume he wouldn’t have wanted me to lose control.” Taking a deep breath, he forced himself back down to a normal speed.

“Oh good. I wasn’t sure I’d be able to keep up with you for much longer,” Steve teased. “Well from what it sounds like, you have some communication issues. But you could work those out, couldn’t you?”

“If he’d call me,” Charles muttered petulantly.

“I take it, it’s out of the question to call him?” Of the few friends Charles could boast of, Steve was probably the best person he could have chosen to talk to.

They ended up going to a Chinese restaurant for lunch, where Steve took the rest of the argument in stride and let out a sharp breath of sympathy when the telepath finally finished the story. “I mean, your friend is right. ‘Lution really is an inappropriate word for mutants. We shouldn’t be afraid to use the real term. Especially since we use the word mutate for those of us with scientifically engineered powers. I feel like that could even the playing field and draw us nearer to equality. Also, I know you might dislike me for saying it, but I think he might be right about pushing to not use the suppressor.” The latter statement was said with extreme caution. He knew from personal experience how people could react when their crutch was called problematic. His boyfriend had been using a strength suppressor for a long time before Steve had finally managed to wean him off of it.

Charles managed to push back the instinctual wave of anger at hearing his precautions belittled. He had to force himself to remember that Steve really did want to help, and listening to him was better than running away from potential truths. “Why?” he finally managed to ask.

Steve sat back, relaxing as he understood that they weren’t about to have a fight of their own. “I’m sure you’ve seen the studies showing that there could be power damage from extended use.”

“The results were statistically insignificant, the sample size was unbelievably small, and there are so many spurious events unaccounted for that it should never have made it past the review committee. That’s not even taking into account my personal reasons for using it, which we’ve already addressed.”

“Alright, Professor, I get it, you didn’t like the article. But what about the ethos of the matter? Why should you have to hide or diminish who you are? Just because Tony isn’t comfortable with you in his head doesn’t mean everyone is like that. Obviously Erik isn’t like that. And you were never planning on Tony being a serious option anyway. Are you willing to wear a suppressor all the time just to avoid getting too close to someone you really care about? You have some of the best telepathic control of anyone I’ve met. You punish yourself when you lose that control, but I’ve seen you teach your students to forgive themselves for the same mistakes you beat yourself up over. You’re obviously having trouble coping with the fact that Erik didn’t mind you entering his mind. Has anyone let you into their mind?” Steve’s blue eyes bore deep into Charles as he let the telepath before him consider his words.

“Say I agree with you about the suppressor. I don’t, mind, but let’s pretend I do for the sake of this argument. That still leaves me with the issue that Erik is apparently done talking to me. How do I fix that little snag?”

Steve shrugged and grabbed a chicken wing off his plate. “Phones go two ways. You don’t have to wait for him.”

“Tony wouldn’t agree with me giving up the suppressor.”

“You don’t always need to do what Tony wants.”

Charles snorted into his tea cup at the thought. “What? And start a war? I don’t think so.”

* * *

“You’re the one that lost. Why do I have to go to this horrid conference?” Charles complained as he adjusted his bow-tie.

“Because you don’t want me telling everyone about that stuffed shark from the circus you have hidden away in your bedroom,” Natasha stated calmly. “Besides, Steve said you needed to get out, and what better way to get out than to go somewhere with me?” The smile she gave him was far scarier than it had any right to be. Charles knew it was sincerely meant, but that didn’t stop it from being fairly intimidating. Tony’s friends could be quite terrifying when they wanted.

Even Steve, in his constant state of ‘Approach-me-I’m-friendly’ had instances of being overly-intimidating. His meddling skills were one of those instances. “Why does Steve think I need to get out?” Charles asked warily.

“Because your heartbreaking crush has gone on for too long and it’s affecting your relationship with Tony. So either get over him or man up and actually talk to your friend about your concerns.” Charles shook his head and stared at the doors to the conference hall they were about to enter. “You know he’d listen to you. Odds are likely he’s never really given the topic much thought. He’s so intent on his stupid robots.”

“The issue isn’t solely about Tony, though. You must know that.”

“Of course I do. But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with the crowds while trying to make you forget your crush for the evening. Come on, let’s make these socialites uncomfortable,” she murmured.

Charles managed to hide his surprise as the woman by his side suddenly exuded idiocy and awe. “Oh wow, Bumblebee! Look at all the booths! Do they really think everyone everywhere will be able to buy _all_ these products? I mean, what would I even do with a robot hedge clipper in New York?” she asked loudly, voice obnoxiously accented.

Charles flushed as a few guests turned an glared disapprovingly at the couple, but he rallied himself admirably as he straightened and smiled up at her. “Of course not, Nettle. Let’s go and see Mr. Stark. You mentioned wanting to meet him. And I happen to know him personally, so you might even be asked to help him present,” Charles crooned, playing with a roll of red hair.

The convention was packed. Charles and Nat found themselves pausing and seeing who could initiate the largest amount of space around them as possible without harming anyone. The current attempt was from Nat, who was practically seated in his lap as she shoved herself against him in a rather forceful kiss.

They ended up running into a display table, and Charles had decided to fully participate and enjoy the game when he heard a very familiar cough. Extricating himself from the vice-like grip Natasha had on him was a challenge in itself, but he finally managed to do so before looking up at the amused face of his friend in the booth next to him. “You all done mauling him, Snookums?”

“Sure am, _gon don_. Now that I see you, at least.” The swiftness with which Charles was abandoned was dizzying, and he hadn’t quite found his bearings as he watched his “date” saunter off towards Tony and wrap herself around him after insulting him.

Looking around, he blushed at the stares he was getting as he ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he murmured to the booth he was sitting against, not even turning to look at them before he shoved off it.

“Charles?” The man in question froze, feeling humiliation wash over him ten-fold now that he realised just why Nat had accosted him at that particular booth.

It felt like minutes before he managed to turn around, though it couldn’t have been. Facing Erik after that display was the most humiliating thing he’d ever had to do. But the man deserved a real apology for that display. “Erik, I really am sorry about that. I hadn’t known this was your booth. Not that that would have been alright at any booth, really. But especially yours. I’ll be having words with,” he nodded to the couple at the next spot over. “Good luck with the rest of your night.” He was fairly certain he’d managed to infuse his voice with enough sincere good wishes before he bolted.

* * *

He’d been half afraid Erik would act like they do in the movies, where he’d chase after Charles and demand answers in public, but that hadn’t been what had happened. There hadn’t even been a phone call after the convention had finished.

It was the morning after, and there were still no messages. Charles sighed as he set his phone down on the kitchen counter and grabbed the box of cereal. He had just poured the milk on the flakes when someone had the discourtesy to knock at his door. He had a scolding all ready for Natasha before he scanned the person waiting for him.

Charles would have felt more prepared for the meeting if he had been wearing actual clothes, rather than his pyjamas, but that couldn’t be helped at the moment. “I’ve already apologised. I’m not sure what else you’re expecting from me,” Charles stated coolly as soon as he opened his door.

“I didn’t come for your apology,” Erik stated, looking as good as ever in his jeans and black t-shirt. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to have that conversation now.” He shifted uncomfortably in front of the entrance, and Charles felt his anger tick up a notch.

“Why now? It’s been two weeks and you haven’t even tried to call me. Then you see me last night with my friend and you suddenly think the very next morning is the time to have a deep heart-to-heart about our opposing political beliefs?” He was still gripping the door, and a large part of him was considering slamming it shut. But then he remembered how much he really had missed talking to the man, and rolled back angrily. “Let me get dressed,” he called, trusting Erik to close the door behind him.

A few minutes later Charles wheeled himself out to find his guest frying eggs in the kitchen and the table set with water. “I threw out your cereal. It was getting soggy.” Erik floated the pan over some plates and dropped the eggs down while he grabbed the toast. Charles wheeled himself up to his table. “Your date was certainly quick to abandon you for Stark last night,” Erik said as he sat down.

“We were playing a game to pass the time. We wanted to make as many people uncomfortable as possible. But I believe that last one was actually aimed at me. She was really there to settle a bet with Tony.”

“So Stark is the Tony you mention so often. Everything makes more sense now,” he murmured to himself. Charles’ grip on his fork tightened, and Erik’s gaze flew to the utensil. “I had been meaning to call,” Erik said as an obvious ploy to derail the growing tension.

Charles allowed the non sequitur and chose to remain silent. Letting Erik get his words out would likely be the better path.

“Preparing for the convention took over my life for quite a while. I’m sorry for that. If you have decided to move on to another relationship, I understand. I would, however, like to continue our friendship.” Erik’s gaze was stuck on his plate, one of the signs of his discomfort. Charles had picked up on that particular habit fairly quickly during their first real date. It had been endearing then, but right now it was almost comforting. To know that the man was as uncomfortable with the situation as he was.

“Let’s get through this conversation first, yes?” Charles sighed and played with his breakfast. “Which would you care to address first, my rhetoric, or my use of a suppressor?”

“If we discuss your suppressor, it would be under the understanding that we would consider continuing to pursue a romantic relationship. Any other level would be inappropriate for me to have any input in.”

Charles blinked and frowned. “We will revisit that statement, but for now I will agree and we’ll discuss colloquialisms and today’s accepted appropriate language. Why do you hate the word “‘lution” so much? You mentioned that it was oppressive, but I don’t understand how it can be?”

“You of all people know words have power. You must have witnessed minds changing. Do you expect me to believe that hearing the word mutie doesn’t send a shiver of disgust down your spine?”

“Of course it does. But ‘lution isn’t the same thing. It’s used to be more inclusive. To make people more comfortable with the idea of mutants. Rather than it being a random, inexplicable leap in our genetics, it is used to highlight that our powers are a natural progression for our species.”

“The terms they use are insulting,” Erik countered. “We shouldn’t have to make hu— non-mutants more comfortable. Maybe they started out with good intentions, but the negative connotations that have attached themselves to that term far outweighs any good.”

“How do you suggest we fix that problem then?” Charles was thankful that the man was keeping an even temper about the issues today. He could easily retrieve his suppressor if Erik’s emotions became unstable, but it was unnecessary at the moment.

“By using phrases that the mutant community has assigned for ourselves. By normalising the words mutant, powers, and the names for the types of powers. Using the word telepath rather than ‘lutions that can read minds, or metallokinetic instead of ‘lutions that can control metal. Don’t you agree that such wording makes it easier to villainize mutants?” Erik took a sip of his water as he let Charles think on his points.

For his part, Charles had already done quite a bit of research about word etymologies and connotations in and out of the mutant community. He had never before realised how out of touch he was with his fellow mutants, and the discussion board he had joined was blessedly thoughtful and accepting. While Havok seemed to have quite the temper, he was often soothed by his partner, Darwin. Banshee was very relaxed in the discussions, but had his own ideas on how to shape their soap boxes. Most revolved around younger children, as he apparently had seven little brothers and sister, all of whom were mutants.

With all of the knowledge he had gained over the past two weeks, Charles wasn’t entirely certain that he disagreed with Erik anymore. The points were fair, and accurate to an alarming degree. He sat back and ran his fingers over the rims of his wheels in thought. “You’re right,” he finally conceded.

Erik blinked and his gaze flew to Charles’ eyes, trying to discern any lies or deceptions. “Just like that?”

“No, Erik. Not ‘just like that.’ Did you think I had been completely unproductive since our little disagreement? I did some of my own research. I reached out into the mutant community and really talked with others. They’ve been helping me understand the shortcomings of the city and country around me. And pointing out privileges that I had been previously unaware of. And it turns out that I agree with you in regards to that particular word being used.”

“And the suppressor? Will you also be getting rid of that?” There was quite a bit of hope lighting Erik’s face as he mentioned the device.

Charles could understand how someone who didn’t necessarily need it to function properly in certain situations might despise the idea of a suppressor, but he would not budge on that issue. His face must have shown as much. “The suppressor is not going anywhere. It is school policy that I use it during exams, and I would still use it even if it weren’t. We never truly discussed my powers, and that may have been an oversight on my part. Are you aware of the classification systems set up for telepathic mutants?”

“Emma, my second, has mentioned having to take an annual assessment of her powers to see if there have been any changes. Is that what you’re talking about?”

A small rueful smile touched Charles’ lips. Erik was one of the most involved men he had ever met in regards to the mutant cause, but he was still so unaware of the minutiae. “Yes and no. Telepaths begin taking yearly assessments when they manifest, or when they reach the age of reasonable understanding. That means that they understand that they can read minds and that that is a potentially dangerous situation. For telepaths that manifest early, such as me, they learn this lesson sooner than most children. I was taken for my test when I was three and a half years old.

“The test is rated on a scale of one through ten. One being more on level with empaths than true telepaths. Ten being extremely powerful. Typically as the child ages, their powers gain strength as they refine their technique. It works like a muscle. That is why several children that tested as empaths at puberty are able to pick up ‘shouted’ messages from close friends when they are in their twenties, which is level two. At age four I was a level seven. That meant that I could not only read minds and talk back with them. But I could also control their actions if they were in my immediate presence. And then there are the A-D measurements, which I’m sure you’re at least aware of. I imagine you are a B, correct? You’re able to move something up to five miles away?” Erik nodded and Charles smiled at the accomplishment. “At age five, I was already a C and able to sense people ten miles away.”

Erik’s expression was one of awe, and it turned Charles’ stomach. His powers were not something to be awed over. They should be feared, and he couldn’t be certain Erik understood the severity of them. “What are you now?” Erik asked.

Charles shrugged and fidgeted in his chair. “We can no longer test my radius, meaning I am officially a 10D telepath with a 100% sleeper phrase rate, which is fairly uncommon. Extremely so, if I’m cutting out modesty all together,” he stated calmly. He had long ago gotten over any internalized shame regarding his powers. “The suppressor doesn’t work on me the way it does on other people. I’m too strong. It manages to bring me down to a level 3A, only able to receive messages from those I can see. I can manage the rest with my mental blocks and walls.”

Erik let out a sharp breath as he took in that information. “So why did you feel the need for the suppressor that night?” he asked after a couple minutes deliberation.

Charles blinked and grabbed his plate, wondering if he’d thought the egg and toast had tasted any good. He couldn’t remember actually eating during the discussion. Regardless, it wouldn’t do to have them laying around with dried yolk. He took Erik’s plate as well and dumped the plates in the sink and ran some water onto them to soak before he went back out to the dining room. “Your mind is incredibly interesting, my friend. And as with all telepaths, physical contact makes mental separation much more difficult to maintain. As I said that night, one of my friends never appreciated it when I entered his mind. Several past partners have stated the same. We hadn’t discussed my powers before that, and it was just easier to wear the bracelet than to ask what you’d be comfortable with, as we had been quite eager. In retrospect, that was the wrong choice, and I apologise. Would you care to move to the living room?” he asked, motioning towards the couch.

Erik nodded and pushed his chair in before he followed Charles to the long black couch. They sat on opposite sides and faced each other as best as possible. “You mentioned the woman last night being a friend?”

Charles smiled at his lap and shook his head at the obvious turn. “She lost our weekly poker game, though I suspect, now, that it was on purpose. Nat is rather good at espionage and set ups. But yes, she is a friend. Far too terrifying to consider anything further than that.”

“She did seem rather forceful with Tony after you left. While my Russian isn’t very good, I did recognise a few phrases she played off as endearments, and at the time I could have sworn I had just been hearing wrong.”

“Oh no,” Charles assured quickly. “She really did call Tony a condom while I was there. And any other foul words you heard aimed at him were on purpose.”

“I was certain Azazel was falling in love with her. He normally doesn’t try to gain the attention of women quite as much as he did last night.” The grin on Erik’s face released the small bit of tension left, and Charles grinned back. “Is she available?”

“She isn’t seeing anyone, but that is actually by choice.” Charles put his arm along the back of the couch for balance, and didn’t pull away when Erik’s mirroring pose brought their fingers into contact. “How was the convention after I left?”

Erik nodded in thought. “It wasn’t terrible. With the exception of your friend trying to argue away my customers. Thankfully most of the people at my booth had physical mutations, and he didn’t bother much with them.” He shifted closer as Charles let out an aggravated sigh. “I’m don’t mean to turn you against him,” he murmured softly.

“You haven’t. Not really,” Charles assured, reaching across the short distance to entwine their hands. “Living among the society I was born into blinded me to certain faults among my peers. Recent revelations have been rather trying. I’m ashamed to say that this past month has been thoroughly enlightening.”

Erik’s fingers pressed tighter as he moved close enough for their thighs to touch. Erik disengaged their hands and began petting Charles’ hair in a soothing gesture. “Have you discussed your concerns with Tony?” Charles shook his head as he found himself leaning closer to his guest. “Humans aren’t unteachable. If Tony is as good a friend to you as you say, then he’ll listen to your points.”

“As enjoyable an idea as that is, there is still a certain discussion that I believe we should have,” his lips brushed Erik’s, eyes meeting to watch for any sign of rejection.

“I am all in favour of your mind joining mine when we get carried away,” Erik whispered between light kisses.

“I’ve never done it before, though.” The kisses were lengthening and Erik was closing the distance between their bodies as hands began shifting to firmer positions. “Ah, Erik,” a thumb had brushed over Charles throat, skimming sensitive skin. He hadn’t necessarily forgotten how enjoyable kissing Erik was, but memories, even Charles’ admittedly clear memories, were never comparable to the real deal.

It was just as hands had found the hems of shirts that a loud buzzer sounded through the apartment. “Charles, answer your damn door,” the VIS ordered.

“Who the hell was that?” Erik asked, jolting upright as Charles fell back against the headrest with a beleaguered sigh.

“That would be Raven, my Very Intelligent System, courtesy of Tony. Who is it?”

“Tony is visiting. Who else?”

Erik raised an eyebrow at the sass, and Charles blushed as he sat up and straightened his clothes. “There may have been some personality tweaks involved during the installation process,” he admitted as he transferred over to his chair again. “If I don’t answer him, he’ll just come in anyway.”

“Charming.” Erik sat back more comfortably and turned on the TV while righting his own outfit.

Still mentally linked after their very brief interlude, Charles was almost distracted by the fact that he could feel Erik tracking his chair to the door. It took quite a bit of determination to refocus once he opened it to reveal Tony leaning against the frame. “About time. Did I interrupt a beauty nap or something? Look at your hair,” the man strolled in and went straight for the kitchen. “Uh, Snugglebun, who did you have over this morning? I thought you weren’t doing one night stands anymore.”

“I’m not. As lovely as it is to see you up and about at this honestly obscene hour for you, what are you doing here?” Charles parked his chair directly in the middle of the entrance to the kitchen, blocking Tony’s further progression into the apartment.

“Can’t I just come to see how my cuddlebear is doing? I didn’t get to see you after Nat effectively made your _ex-man_ jealous.”

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He had known it had been a setup, but hearing it put so plainly was not enjoyable. “As lovely as the thought of you coming to see me for such trivial reasons is, I happen to be entertaining at the moment. Maybe this moment will teach you to send a text in the future.” He did his best to persuade Tony to leave. He tried ushering the man, blocking his path, even grabbing his hand to physically stop him, but Tony would not be dissuaded once his curiosity was piqued.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Tony exclaimed upon seeing Erik rising from the living room couch.

“Leaving. Emma just sent me an S.O.S. I’ll text you this evening, Charles.” Erik walked up to the pair with eyes only for Charles. Tony watched their interaction closely, easily reading the well-hidden doubt on his friend’s face. It seemed Lehnsherr was good at reading Charles as well, though. “I promise, tonight.”

Tony looked away when they stretched to exchange an innocent kiss. Those little goodbye kisses had never been Tony’s style, and he’d never really seen Charles partake in them either. “What? I don’t get a cute farewell?” he snarked, trying to lighten the air from its sudden intimate weight.

He received a rather unamused look for his joke as the other man squeezed past to leave the apartment. Tony at least waited until the door was shut to give his friend the trademark Stark Look. Charles just let out a frustrated grunt and rolled back to the living room. “I think I’ll ask you again, now. Why are you here so early, Tony?”

The man had followed him, and was now shuffling awkwardly in the middle of the room. “JARVIS may have informed me that you had a certain guest over. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

He couldn’t fault his friend for caring. Some exes had been rather forceful, and Tony didn’t really know Erik, or their relationship. “We had been talking,” he informed the man.

“And a bit more, right? You don’t get those cherry red lips and mussed hair just from talking.” Tony basically fell down onto the couch and patted the seat next to him. “And that goodbye kiss? When did that progress happen?”

Charles shook his head, but moved closer. “We decided to try again. We talked some things out, and thought it was worth another shot.”

“Wow, I’m surprised. Two weeks of neglect and you’ll go right back to him? Must be something special.” Tony was busy inspecting his Comm bracelet and missed the sudden reddening of Charles’ face.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something,” Charles said, hoping his voice wasn’t as tight as he thought it was.

“What about, kittenpath?” The Comm was back on Tony’s wrist and large brown eyes were focused on Charles almost immediately. He may not be what people typically wanted in their friends, but when it mattered, Tony was ready to listen.

It was with a heavy sigh that Charles started one of the most dreaded conversations he’d ever had with his friend. And it hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped it would.

* * *

The fact that Captain America and his boyfriend were leaving Charles’ apartment when Erik went to knock should have been telling enough. “He just fell asleep on the couch. You’re up,” Steve said as he let Erik in.

Erik’s stomach had turned to lead at the thought of handling any strong emotions, but he really had meant it when he’d said he wanted to be with Charles. If that meant listening to his boyfriend cry over some intolerant, mutantphobic bastard, so be it.

Looking at the sleeping telepath, though, made his choice a lot easier. He knelt down to sit on the floor in front of Charles before taking the man’s hand and squeezing it, hoping that’d be enough to wake him. Thankfully, it was. “Erik? When did you get here?”

“Just a minute ago. Captain America let me in,” he whispered with a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

Charles rubbed his temple with a grimace. “I have a headache,” he admitted as he sat up.

“I’ll get you some water. You’re probably dehydrated.” It was obvious that crying was the reason behind Charles’ red eyes. When he came back, he found the man with his face in his hands, likely trying to sooth away the irritation. “Drink,” he instructed, sitting next to Charles and putting his arm around the man’s back after handing him the glass. Charles drank deep and finished half the glass off in one go. Charles heaved a great sigh as he leaned up against Erik when he’d finished. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you.” He wouldn’t meet Erik’s eyes, but his body was accepting the comfort. “He’ll come around eventually. No one likes to hear that they were wrong. Tony, most of all.” Erik kissed Charles’ temple, not sure what was expected of him. “I’m just so bloody angry with him. He wouldn’t listen to a word I said. Just kept going on and on about people making things a bigger deal than they needed to be. And how mutants had unfair advantages over humans and there had to be equality somewhere. I was so angry with him that I actually started to cry. Do you have any idea how little that helps my case?” Charles sighed, aggravation receding as his headache throbbed back to life. “Thanks for coming anyway. You didn’t have to.”

“You texted me saying Tony doesn’t agree with my opinions. I was concerned.” Erik shook his head and settled back further onto the couch. “So what do you want to do?” He would listen to Charles rant more if that was what he wanted, but it seemed like that last burst had been the end of it.

Charles grabbed the remote from the magazine rack next to the couch. “Do you like reality TV?” he asked hopefully. It didn’t really matter that Erik couldn’t stomach the thought of pointlessly exaggerated nagging. He’d put up with a lot worse for Charles to release the level of tension permeating the room. “You realise you’re thinking those things around a telepath, right?” the man asked, a small smile touching his mouth.

“Watch your damn shows,” Erik said, rolling his eyes as he let himself relax into the couch.

* * *

“Do you really want to get in an argument about this while you’re in your _metal_ suit?” Erik sneered.

“What are you going to do? Any use of your power in a hostile manner and I’ll have you surrounded by bots in a nanosecond.

“What are those bots made of, Tony? Oh, metal? Hmm sounds like I still have the upper hand there.”

“Fuck you, Lehnsherr. Just because you’re my best friend’s husband doesn’t mean you’re right about how my new Comm is anti-telepathy. I made it with him in mind.”

“Is that why it gives him headaches every time he goes to use it? Face it, Stark, production went wrong somewhere, and your Comm is more damaging to telepaths than mine are by not catering to them.”

“Still arguing?” Raven asked as she flung herself down onto the beach chair after setting down Charles’ lemonade.

“They don’t really stop. It’s honestly become white noise, and I feel unsettled if there’s sudden silence.” Charles didn’t look up from his book as he grabbed for the sweating glass. “You can’t say you don’t feel the same way when Warren and Alex are having a playdate with Spike and Jubilee.”

“Yes, but they’re children,” Raven insisted. “Silence around children means something’s gone horribly wrong. Are you really prepared to say that about the two most important men in your life?”

“I am ready to get a bumper sticker that says my BF and bf are children, darling sister. I’m just grateful that they haven’t resorted to spraying water at each other yet.”

“Not while Pepper has paper maché planets strewn everywhere,” Raven assured, looking at the themed party. “Why is it space, again?”

“Because Thor is visiting, and Tony wanted to be especially obnoxious.” Raven hummed her understanding as she turned her interested gaze to said guest. “I wouldn’t, if I were you. Azazel doesn’t need another reason to want to drop him from a great height. You know how jealous he can get.”

“Oh please, Thor would probably just laugh and ask for another,” Raven joked, but went back to staring at the occupied pool. “Has Tony’s Comms always given you headaches?”

“No, and this new one actually doesn’t give me headaches. It just sort of tingles, which is a little uncomfortable. Erik just doesn’t like the competition.”

“You’d think he’d have settled for doing better by telepaths by now.”

“Emma isn’t exactly encouraging. I’m not either. We don’t need it. Erik has Hank working on something called Cerebro, and the concept is honestly a little frightening. I’m trying subtle ways of sabotage whenever he calls me in for progress reports.” Raven snorted into her martini at the thought.

Charles pointedly ignored Raven’s studious look, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. He already knew what was coming, and really hadn’t wanted to acknowledge that the change was noticeable. “You stopped working out with Steve, didn’t you?”

“Erik has assured me that I look fine with less definition,” Charles snapped. Erik had actually only said it because that meant Charles didn’t have to leave bed so early every morning. While Charles knew he didn’t really mind the diminishing muscle tone, he also knew that said definition had been greatly appreciated when they were present.

“Hey, far be it from me to dictate what Mr. Supermodel is attracted to. I’m just surprised, since you’ve always cared so much about that.”

“Yes well, we can’t all cheat our way into a well-defined body.” Charles jerked away from his spot, blushing. Stooping to that level of insecurity was not promising. Thankfully, a short missive to Erik was all it took. The man was ridiculously receptive to his commands.

Oh, he definitely should’ve thought that through, though. Watching the man actually level himself out of the pool was film-worthy. And he noted several party guests noticing it as well. “What’s wrong?” Erik asked, leaning down to press a light kiss to Charles’ cheek as he dried off his torso.

“I just wanted you to tell me I’m handsome,” Charles teased with a light smile.

Erik snorted and gave his husband a firmer kiss. “Extremely,” he assured. “Was that just to get me away from Stark? I promise I wasn’t going to do any lasting harm.”

“No,” Charles said, kissing Erik one last time before maneuvering his chair around the poolside seating and towards Stark Mansion. “Come make me feel more handsome,” he called back over his shoulder. Erik was already summoning the elevator down to their level by the time he caught up with his husband.


	2. Telepathic/Mutant Ranking Chart

1 - Empath with the ability to discern very specific feelings (more than just heightened emotions)  
2 - Empath with the ability to pick up shouted messages from close connections/friends  
3 - Telepath with the ability to receive messages to close connections/friends  
4 - Telepath with the ability to receive and send messages to close connections/friends  
5 - Telepath with the ability to receive and send messages to immediate presences (IP)  
6 - Telepath with the ability to receive, and send messages to remote presences (RP)  
7 - Telepath with the ability to receive, send messages to RP and control actions of IP  
8 - Telepath with the ability to receive, send messages to RP, control actions or IP, and implant sleeper phrases in IP  
9 - Telepath with the ability to receive, send, control actions, implant sleeper phrases in RP and project to IP  
10 - Telepath with the ability to receive, send, control actions, implant sleeper phrases, project, and replace memories in RP

A: Must be able to see intended target  
B: Must be within a 0 - 5 mile radius of target  
C: Must be within a 0 - 10 mile radius of target  
D: Range is too large to measure accurately

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to my wonderful and patient beta. I wouldn't have had the guts to join this challenge if you hadn't pushed me to do so in the middle of editing it. Any remaining mistakes are my pigheaded tendencies to not fight my computer. Feel free to point them out!


End file.
